1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripe mechanism of a reservoir tank for a toilet bowl, and particularly to a gripe mechanism assembled to a through hole defined in a reservoir tank for a toilet bowl.
2. Prior Art
Nowadays, a toilet bowl has a reservoir tank for storing water. A gripe mechanism is formed at a sidewall of the reservoir tank whereby a user may switch the gripe mechanism to flush the toilet bowl with the water in the reservoir tank.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional gripe mechanism of a reservoir tank is shown. The gripe mechanism 40 mainly includes a position limit frame 41, a nut 42, a lever 43 and a gripe 44.
The position limit frame 41 is generally C-shaped. A screw post 411 extends from a side of the position limit frame 41. A protrusion 412 is formed between the screw post 411 and the position limit frame 41. A through hole 413 is defined in the center of the screw post 411. The screw post 411 extends through a rectangular hole 51 defined in the reservoir tank 50 and the protrusion 412 is positioned to be fittingly received in the rectangular hole 51. The nut 42 threadedly engages with the screw post 411. A mounting shaft 431 of the L-shaped lever 43 extends through the through hole 413 of the screw post 411, and then is connected to the gripe 44. Therefore, the user may pull the gripe 44 to move the lever 43 for flushing the toilet bowl.
Though the user may pull the gripe 44 to flush the toilet bowl, when the rectangular hole 51 of the reservoir tank 50 is deflective, the protrusion 412 of the position limit frame 41 positioned in the rectangular hole 51 will be deflective correspondingly. Thus, a position limit angle of the position limit frame 41 to the gripe 44 is changed, which makes a pivot position of the gripe 44 and the lever 43 changed correspondingly whereby opening or closing of a water stop valve (not shown) of the reservoir tank 50 is adversely affected. Therefore, the deflective rectangular hole 51 of the reservoir tank 50 results in inconvenience to use the gripe mechanism 40.